Talon (Earth-2199)
History Talon's history is largely the same as that of his Earth-691 counterpart, with the exception that it largely takes place during the present instead of an alternate future. After injuring his back battling Blackheart alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy, he became more rebellious and violent over time, threatening his affiliation with the Guardians. After he was captured by Rancor and forced to help her get pregnant to continue her lineage, he used magic to transport the team away back to Attilan, which angered Star-Lord. He then tricked Moondragon into helping him use Maximus' machine - the Trans-Molecular Rebuilder - to repair his back, something neither science nor magic could do. This made Talon a wilder, more demonic and rebellious creature. Blackheart and Mephisto revealed themselves and said that they had secretly poisoned Talon's once pure and incorruptible essence with evil liquor that slowly corrupted his spirit. The spirit of Talon's master Krugarr came to his rescue and taught him how to use the "Vision of Agamotto" to locate the essence of the evil liquor and destroy it, reverting him to his normal state in time to help the Guardians defeat Blackheart and Mephisto. After returning to normal, Talon became more serious and introspective due to the experience of almost being consumed by darkness. This did not detract from his good mood, but made him face his task as a Guardian of the Galaxy much more seriously. He and Arboreal built a strong friendship, and almost always fought together as a perfect fighting unit. He realized that Star-Lord was right in many of his ideas after all, and although this did not change his disgust for him, Talon came to respect him and support his leadership. After the great victory against Thanos, Talon chose to go on a separate mission alongside Arboreal against interplanetary serial killer Ripjak, successfully capturing him and bringing him to trial in an interplanetary court for his crimes. Talon used this opportunity to reunite the Guardians of the Galaxy, who had by this time disbanded, and rebuilt the team by bringing Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora and Arboreal back and convincing them of the need for the Guardians to exist. He has since remained as the group's "Mystic Wolverine". Powers and Abilities As a member of the feral Inhuman race genetically engineered by the Attilan Science Council to serve them as slaves, Talon has super-senses and animal instincts that rival those of Wolverine, or occasionally exceed them. Notably, he has an accelerated healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged tissue and has allowed him to regrow limbs. This healing factor is believed to be superior to Wolverine's due to the fact that, apart from his claws, the rest of his skeleton was not coated with adamantium, which held Wolverine's healing back. His healing factor makes him exceptionally difficult to kill, and also makes him immune to most diseases and chemicals. One side effect of this is superhuman durability and endurance, as well as his longevity, which is expected to mirror Wolverine's. He also has superhuman senses, which are sensitive at much greater intervals than humans. Notable are his sense of sight, hearing and smell. He is also superhumanly agile and has above average reflexes. Like Wolverine, he has claws that, like all of his race, were coated in adamantium. His fangs, though not coated in adamantium, are also extremely sharp. Talon has received extensive training in armed, unarmed, and close-quarters combat, and is an expert in a range of Inhuman martial arts, as well as performing black ops missions. Talon is also trained in Inhuman martial arts and a close combat expert. He is an expert strategist, and has had spying and piloting training. He has a language facility, and has shown the ability to speak Kree, Shi'ar, Skrull, Badoon, Kymellian, Xandarian and other highly fluent alien race lanyards. He may speak other languages that have not yet been displayed. Talon is also very intelligent and presumably has a detailed knowledge base in the anatomy and handling of particle-based firearms, including energized projectiles, plasma, etc. Talon has access to the sorcerous knowledge of the Inhuman Sorcerer Supreme, Krugarr, and can tap into the knowledge of other sorcerers. He is adept at using the magic of the Inhumans and may through concentration materialize Saber Ryckan; an extraordinary magic sword that can do lethal damage even to superhumans with a healing factor by completely suppressing this power on their targets. Talon can also mystically magnify his animal super-senses, making them much sharper and closer to cosmic senses. He can mystically "scent the vacuum" and follow the scent of a target from one planet to another in the universe, and can create mystical teleporting circles that enable him to travel the distance that separates him from his prey by teleporting to his immediate surroundings (this power seems to be a "cosmic" version of Nightcrawler's teleportation with a longer range, since he can by considerable concentration and effort transport himself to other worlds, other dimensions or even temporarily through time, and like Nightcrawler he seems to cross another dimension and travel cosmic distances by effort. However, this is a power of mystical rather than genetic nature). He can mystically impregnate his claws and fangs with mystical energy that allows them to do much more damage. He can emanate a mystical aura of fear that makes opponents frightened and hesitant at his mere presence. He can mystically mask his presence with a mystical chameleon aura by making his scent, psychic aura, and mind untraceable and thereby escape attempts to trace it. He can also utilize the "Vision of Agamotto" and thereby see physically with his vision as well as with Doctor Strange's mystical amulet. Weaknesses Despite being incredibly difficult to kill, Talon has his weaknesses. He can be triggered by a specific chemical called the "Olfactory Trigger," which makes him predisposed to kill targets even if he was unwilling to do so. The Olfactory Trigger sends Talon into an uncontrollable fury, in which he cannot distinguish friends from enemies and kills everyone he sees. He is weakened by powerful energy blasts, and also shares some common weaknesses with Wolverine, due to his similarly created healing factor. This healing factor can be circumvented in some ways: he can be overloaded, making it harder for him to heal; Carbonadium introduced into his system is poisonous and can stop his healing factor entirely if he does not remove it; in addition, his Saber Ryckan is forged from a part of Talon's soul, and it diminishes healing factors. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Grey Skin Category:Fur Category:Inhumans Category:Sorcery Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Claws Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Fangs Category:Combat Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Spies Category:Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Multilingual Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Experts Category:Knowledge Absorption Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Blade Wielders Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Space Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Time Travel Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Camouflage Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Animal Form